


Sangre, agua y vino

by Txelleta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txelleta/pseuds/Txelleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ha tenido una pesadilla que le impide dormir. La culpa lo carcome por dentro y necesita aclararse las ideas. Para calmarse, decide salir a darse un baño a la orilla del río próximo al castillo, donde tendrá un encuentro inesperado. [Levi, Mikasa] Sexo explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.  
> Calificación: 18+  
> Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

Ahí estaba. Su cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas, su sonrisa fácil, sus ojos verdes, con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda, llamándome. Vestida con el uniforme de la legión. Se acercó hasta quedar delante de mí. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, a la vez que los dedos de su mano rozaban mi mandíbula. Estaba tan bonita. Isabel siempre había sido la niña que quise proteger... y no pude. Bajó su mano hasta apoyarla en mi hombro y acercó su rostro a mi oído. Susurró: “La culpa es tuya de que esté muerta. Te equivocaste, hermano mayor.” Me quedé sorprendido por esas palabras, pero no pude reprochárselo. Toda la culpa era mía. Solamente mía. De nadie más. Cerré los ojos y los puños con fuerza. “Lo siento”, susurré con un hilo de voz. Ella empezó a separarse de mí, acariciando otra vez mi mandíbula. Se iba. Retrocedió varios pasos, con su brazo levantado, tendiéndome la mano. “Isabel, no...” dije mientras alargaba mi mano para coger la suya. Pero cuando le rocé los dedos, lo único que quedó era sangre. Miré mis manos manchadas de aquel líquido carmesí. Me toqué las mejillas. Estaban pegajosas. A mis pies se había formado un charco rojo. Mi error la mató. Fue mi culpa. 

“Sargento Levi.” Giré en redondo al oír aquella voz suave a mis espaldas. Y ahí estaba ella. Petra, como siempre, irradiaba una aura de amabilidad a su alrededor. Me miraba con aquellos ojos de color ámbar sin reproche alguno. Separó sus labios para pronunciar una palabra más, pero empezó a manar sangre de su nariz y a escamparse por su mejilla derecha. Corrí hacia ella; sin embargo, la distancia que nos separaba no parecía acortarse. Cuando llegué a su lado ya era demasiado tarde. Yacía de rodillas con el rostro apuntando al cielo y su mirada estaba vacía. "Nos abandonó... Nos dejó morir, sargento... Fue culpa suya..." articuló con su boca inerte.

Abrí los ojos con un jadeo y me erguí repentinamente sobre la cama. Apreté con fuerza la sábana blanca entre mis dedos. Miré mis manos. No había sangre. Estaban totalmente limpias. No encontraba sangre por más que la buscara. “¿Entonces por qué me siento tan sucio?”, me pregunté. Me toqué la nuca llena de sudor. Me costaba tragar mi propia saliva. Bajé mis piernas de la cama, quitándome la sábana de encima. Apoyé los codos en mis piernas y hundí el rostro en mis manos. Froté mi cara varias veces contra ellas. Nada. El dolor seguía ahí. Hundido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, recordándome que había fallado. Mis amigos, mi escuadrón... estaban muertos. Ellos habían confiado en mí, habían depositado sus vidas en mis manos. Ellos habían hecho aquello que yo les había ordenado, y ahora... ahora estaban todos muertos. Todo por mi culpa. “Mi jodida culpa.”

Mi cuerpo estaba sudado y pegajoso. “Qué asco.” Me levanté, cogí un pijama limpio de la cómoda y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, dispuesto a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Bajé los tres pisos del castillo, en el cual estaban alojados los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Al salir al exterior del edificio, noté la brisa suave del aire acariciándome la cara. La luna menguante iluminaba la oscuridad. Pisoteaba la hierba con mis pies descalzos a medida que avanzaba hacia el arroyo que había cerca del castillo.

Al llegar a la orilla, me despojé de la camiseta blanca que usaba para dormir y luego me quité los pantalones negros. Dejé el pijama limpio al lado del sucio, procurando que no se tocaran. Por suerte, aquella noche no hacía frío. Me metí en el río y el agua me llegaba hasta las caderas. Estaba fría y era transparente. Hundí todo mi cuerpo en el agua, incluida la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y deseé abandonarme. Olvidarme de todo y de todos. Olvidar lo que había hecho y lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba allí, sentado en el río con el agua cubriéndome la cabeza. Ojalá el agua pudiera limpiar mi mente, además de mi cuerpo. Saqué la cabeza para respirar. Me acerqué a la orilla, donde el agua era menos profunda, y me recosté en su margen vertical. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y hundí la cabeza entre ellas. “Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Auruo, Eld, Gunther. Lo siento, lo siento tanto...” Tenía que protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo, y ellos... ellos... habían muerto luchando contra los titanes. Devorados, aplastados... Noté que se me empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta y me molestaba. Él era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. ¡Él! Menuda gilipollez. Sólo soy un hombre. Rodeé con más fuerza las rodillas para evitar llorar. Pero no pude contenerme. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y morían en mis labios o en el río. “No puedo más. No lo aguanto más.” Habían pasado varios años desde que mis amigos murieron y un par de años desde la aniquilación de mi escuadrón. Y aún dolía. Mordí la parte superior de mi rodilla para acallar los sollozos. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad no podía llorar. No podía desmoronarse. No podía ser débil. “Porque llevo todas sus esperanzas en mis hombros. Por eso, no puedo... no debo ser débil.”

Una mano cálida se posó en mi hombro izquierdo y me sobresalté. Giré la cabeza para descubrir de quién era.

—¿Se encuentra bien, sargento? —preguntó la chica de ojos grises y cabello negro que llevaba aquella sucia bufanda de color rojo. Se encontraba de cuclillas en el margen del arroyo.

Liberé las rodillas de mis brazos y las examiné como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo en aquel momento. Apoyé mis manos a mis costados y me removí para sentarme mejor. “La maldita mocosa estúpida me había pillado llorando. ¡A mi! Sollozando como un jodido crío que echa de menos a su mamá. Soy imbécil.”

—Vete. —Me tembló la voz. “Absolutamente genial.”

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —Presionó ligeramente sus dedos contra mi hombro.

—Lárgate. —Usé mi mano derecha para sacudirme la suya de mi hombro. No quería que me viera así. La mocosa no pareció entenderlo, porque acuclillada como estaba, se acercó ligeramente más.

—¿Le duele algo, sargento? —Rozó mi hombro con el dorso de sus dedos—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Sólo esfúmate, mocosa de mierda.

Y esta vez lo entendió. Se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y apenas oí cómo sus pasos se alejaban por donde había venido. La mocosa era silenciosa como un mal bicho. Con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas del rostro. No era más que agua con sal. Aún así, continuaba con el nudo en la garganta. Y me repateaba el culo que aquella niña me hubiera visto así, débil. Estiré mis brazos hacia los costados, apoyándolos en la orilla del río. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Miré las estrellas y la suave luz de la luna. Cerré los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar, pero me era imposible.

Hacía casi dos años que trabajaba con el nuevo escuadrón. El mocoso de Jaëger, que parecía un jodido perrito yendo siempre detrás de mí. El rubito, que a pesar de haber pegado un estirón, continuaba siendo demasiado delicado y bastante listo. El jodido caracaballo. Cómo me gustaba enviarlo a limpiar los establos con cualquier excusa. La señorita Braus, con aquel apetito insaciable. Era increíble que hubieran tenido que poner candados en los almacenes para evitar que esa mujer arrasara con toda la comida que se encontraba por delante. El mocoso rapado, que le iba detrás a la señorita Braus. La rubita, tímida y un poco temerosa. Esbocé el inicio de una sonrisa. Me complacía que hubiera alguien más bajito que yo. Y no debía olvidarme de la mejor: Mikasa Ackerman. Siempre calmada. Siempre fuerte. Siempre firme. Excepto, claro, cuando Eren estaba en peligro o siendo acosado o cualquier gilipollez. En esos momentos, desaparecía la mocosa número uno, y aparecía la celosa, leal y sobreprotectora hermana para aniquilar toda la amenaza que se cernía sobre Eren. Ya fuera un mosquito o un titán. La mocosa tenía que aprender a controlarse. Si no lo hacía, un día de estos acabaría muerta. Devorada o aplastada. Como todos los que habían estado a mi lado. Y yo no quería verla muerta. No quería que su muerte también pesara sobre mis hombros. Ella es la mejor, y con el tiempo será mejor que yo, de eso no tengo duda. No quería ver cómo la sangre rojiza resbalaba sobre su cuerpo inerte. “Mierda de pensamientos.” Pensar en la muerte de Ackerman no me hacía ningún bien. Tampoco saber que algún día mi escuadrón moriría allí fuera, luchando contra aquellos bichos para defender a gente que se merecería morir. No era justo. Pero nada lo era en aquel mundo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado. Sin embargo, hay verdades a las que uno nunca se acostumbra.

Oí unos pasos a mi espalda. Otra vez la mocosa. Esta vez, por suerte, no me pilló llorando como un niño. Iba con el uniforme de la legión, la bufanda roja envolviendo su cuello, una botella de buen vino y dos vasos. La mocosa había forzado el candado del almacén para coger esa botella. “¡Será ladrona! ¿Dónde coño había aprendido a robar?” Yo no se lo había enseñado, de eso estaba seguro.

Dejó los vasos y la botella cerca de la orilla. Se sentó y empezó a quitarse las botas del uniforme. Se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y metió los pies y parte de las piernas en el agua con el trasero sentado en tierra. Cogió la botella de vino, previamente descorchado, y rellenó un vaso con dos dedos de aquel vino suave y carmesí. Me tendió el vaso, que agarré por la parte superior del recipiente. Repitió la operación, rellenando el segundo vaso. Depositó la botella en el suelo y tragó de un solo golpe el contenido de su vaso.

—Eres menor, Ackerman. No puedes beber alcohol —solté sin pensar.

—Pues debería darse prisa en beberse la botella, sargento —contestó ella mientras volvía a rellenar su vaso—, porque tengo intención de vaciarla entera. —Esta vez había llenado sólo medio vaso.

Bebí de un solo trago mi vaso de vino y le extendí el brazo para que lo rellenara de nuevo. Llenó mi vaso hasta la mitad, igual que el suyo. Volví a beber. El líquido dulce se deslizaba por mi garganta, dejando un regusto suave en mi boca. La miré de reojo. Estaba sentada a mi izquierda. Movía suavemente los pies sumergidos en el agua transparente. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la hierba, cerca de la mía. Sujetaba el vaso con la izquierda a la altura de su pecho. Miraba hacia las estrellas. Se acercó el vaso a los labios y sorbió suavemente.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —inquirí. “Además, vestida con el uniforme. ¿No se había ido a dormir?”

—¿Y usted? —preguntó mientras sus uñas repiqueteaban contra el vaso.

—Nada que te importe. —Giré la cabeza hacia delante, evitando mirarla.

Me llevé el vaso a los labios para beber. Apuré el vaso y volví a extenderle el brazo. Obediente como nunca lo había estado, ella llenó, esta vez, tres cuartos del vaso. Me quedé observándola. La suave luz de la luna resaltaba su piel pálida y su cabello negro. Sabía que tenía los ojos grises, mas en aquel momento estaban ocultos bajo un reflejo blanco de la luz de la luna, y sus labios eran finos. Y yo, como un imbécil, me embobé mirándola. Ella se percató, porque clavó su mirada en la mía, sin pudor, sin vergüenza alguna. Que yo estuviera desnudo bajo el agua y observándola no la intimidó. Y luego me pregunté: “¿Cuándo aquella mujer se había sentido intimidada?”

—¿Me he manchado? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

—No. —Empezaba a avergonzarme, pero me negué a apartar la mirada. La jodida mocosa no iba a ganarme. Eso sí que no.

—Bien —fue su respuesta. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a mirar al cielo.

“¡La he ganado! Ha sido la primera en apartar la mirada.” Entonces, posó su mano derecha suavemente sobre la mía. Movía los dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Me acariciaba. La oí beber. Me mimaba. Bebí. Me consolaba. Le atrapé los dedos entre los míos y la acaricié con el pulgar. Ella me respondió con un suave apretón en la mano. Ella con las uñas largas. Yo con la uñas recortadas. La suya de tacto suave. La mía áspera. Ambas limpias y pálidas.

—Hoy... —empezó a decir Mikasa— no podía dormir. —Negó con la cabeza—. Retiro lo dicho. Hoy sé que no podré dormir. —Sus labios formaron una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Puedo preguntar el porqué, Ackerman?

—Adelante. Pregunte si tiene curiosidad. —Esta vez, sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué sabes que no podrás dormir? —Bebí otro sorbo del vaso.

—Porque... —se mordió suavemente el labio inferior— hoy hace ocho años que asesinaron a mis padres. —Cogió aire por la nariz. Me acarició con el pulgar—. Mis padres biológicos, claro. —Volvió a beber. Un sorbo y después otro. Luego, de un solo trago, vació el vaso.

—Lo siento, Mikasa —y lo dije de verdad. La chica esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro y rellenó su vaso usando una sola mano mientras aún sujetaba la mía con la otra—. Supongo que hoy yo tampoco podré dormir. —Ahora fui yo quien vació su vaso.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó mirándome. Su mirada era suave. Carecía de aquel matiz amenazador que solía tener en los ojos.

—Malas decisiones que se convierten en pesadillas —respondí.

Ella me acarició la mano. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que dijéramos nada. Nos bebimos la botella entera y durante ese tiempo no dejamos de acariciarnos las manos mútuamente. Había cierta ternura en aquel sencillo contacto. Era agradable. La calidez que emitía su mano era reconfortante. Entonces, separó su mano de la mía y se puso de pie. Dijo algo que no había esperado:

—¿Le importa si me baño con usted, sargento Levi?

—Como desees.

Se alejó de la orilla y empezó desnudarse. Se quitó la bufanda roja con mucho cuidado, doblándola y posándola sobre la hierba con suavidad. Estaba muy sucia y no entendí por qué la trataba tan bien. Esa prenda se merecía unos cincuenta lavados al menos. La siguiente pieza que se quitó fue la chaqueta con las alas de la libertad en la espalda. La tiró al suelo con poca delicadeza. Luego empezó a desabotonarse la blusa blanca. La trató con la misma desconsideración que la chaqueta. Ahora podía ver su espalda blanquecina a la luz de la luna. Quizás debido al vino, o porque me había vuelto un pervertido en segundos, su espalda desnuda me excitó. “¡Mierda! Sólo es una mocosa.” A continuación, se desabrochó el pantalón y reveló unas braguitas de color claro sobre un perfecto trasero redondeado. Tragué saliva. Había visto aquel par de nalgas, enfundadas en sus pantalones del uniforme, millones de veces. ¿Por qué ahora se me antojaba una visión tan sumamente apetecible? Se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador. Un sencillo clic y la prenda acabó junto a las otras. Después deslizó sus braguitas por aquellas largas y probablemente sedosas piernas. Ackerman empezó a girarse para volver a mi lado y yo aparté la vista. “Soy un jodido pervertido. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin echar un polvo. Eso es todo. Seguro.”

Vi cómo uno de sus pies comenzaba a deslizarse dentro del agua. “Ella es una mocosa y yo un pervertido por pensar así”. Se sentó a mi lado. Encogió las piernas y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. El agua le mojaba las puntas del cabello negro que, con el tiempo, había crecido y ahora le llegaba hasta sus hombros. Nunca me había fijado en ella. Nunca le había tenido especial interés porque era una mocosa. “Los mocosos sueltan mocos y están sucios.” Pero ahora no me parecía una mocosa, sino una mujer. Tenía curvas allí donde había que tenerlas. Su piel parecía tersa y suave. Quería tocarla. Cerré mi mano en un puño para evitar mis impulsos. Contemplé su tórax y las curvas donde nacían sus pechos firmes y turgentes. Quería lamerla. Podría agarrar uno de aquellos bonitos senos y envolverlo completamente entre mis dedos. Quería ver más. Pero los brazos y las piernas de Mikasa ocultaban sus seductoras partes y me fastidiaban. Chasqueé con disgusto la lengua. No me había percatado que, para poder ver unos centímetros más de su piel, me había inclinado hacia ella, acercándome. Separó los brazos de sus rodillas y se examinó el cuerpo entero.

—¿Dónde me he manchado, sargento? —y me miró con aquellos ojos plateados llenos de picardía.

—No... —Tragué saliva al saberme descubierto—. No te has manchado. Te veo completamente limpia. —“Qué manía con si se había manchado. Ni que yo fuera un maniático de la limpieza. Por favor.”

—¡Ah! Como me estaba observando tan fijamente, pensé... pensé que me había manchado. —Esbozó una suave sonrisa muy dulce. “¡Qué demonios! ¿Desde cuándo Ackerman podía parecer adorable? Definitivamente, si Hange se enterara de esto, se burlaría diciendo que soy un enano pervertido.”

—Perdona —empecé a decir—, es sólo que... —“¿Sólo qué? ¿Que me he puesto algo caliente por verte desnuda? ¿Que no me había fijado en que has crecido? No, no, espera. Ésta es mejor: ¿Que tengo ganas de hacerte cosas muy sucias? Sí, seguro que con eso la seduzco”—. Nada —acabé por soltar, negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo... —se humedeció los labios con la lengua. “¿Esta mocosa sabe acaso lo que me está haciendo?”— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? —preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos plateados en los míos.

—Claro. —“Eso, pregúntame si me apetece revolcarme contigo. Ya verás qué gran sorpresa te vas a llevar.”

—Usted... —apartó la vista de mi. “Avergonzada ¿quizás?”— ¿Usted cree que soy atractiva? Quiero decir, si cree que puedo gustarle a los chicos. —Se toqueteaba los dedos. Estaba nerviosa—. Es que, bueno, con el cuerpo que tengo. Con mis abdominales, pues, no sé. Y, bueno, como usted es un hombre, quizás podría decírmelo. —Hundió las manos bajo el agua, dejándolas reposar entre sus muslos.

—Claro que les gustas a los chicos, Ackerman. —“Por favor, si supiera que probablemente la mitad de los chicos se tocaban pensando en ella, se le acabarían esas estúpidas dudas.”

Se abalanzó sobre mí. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. “Joder, Levi, no mires. No le mires los pechos. Mírale los ojos. Eso es. Buen chico.” Ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro y con la otra agarró una de mis manos para ponérsela encima del vientre.

—¿Ve? —Frotó mi mano contra esos abdominales duros y firmes. “Qué piel tan suavecita.”— Tengo los abdominales de un chico.

—Tsk, mocosa. —Ahora fui yo quien le cogió la mano para que me tocase la entrepierna. Se sonrojó al comprender qué era lo que estaba palpando—. Esto —moví mi otra mano para rozarle suavemente los pliegues de su intimidad. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa— y esto es la diferencia entre un hombre y un mujer. No unos jodidos abdominales. —“Muy bonitos, por cierto.”

—Sargento, usted es demasiado directo a veces. —Esbozó una sonrisa cálida. La dejé ir y ella retomó su posición inicial—. Entonces, como hombre, ¿usted se acostaría conmigo? —Había diversión en sus ojos y noté que el vino nos había afectado a ambos, así que le seguí el juego.

—¿En el agua o en la hierba?

—En la hierba.

Y, por tercera vez en esa noche, la chica me sorprendió. Se levantó, salió del río, y se sentó no muy lejos de allí, con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado del cuerpo. Me esperaba. Así que hice lo que se me pedía. Me levanté para acercarme a ella. Mikasa, como si fuera la criatura más preciosa que había en aquel mundo, se tumbó hacia atrás, estirando las piernas y dejando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Parecía uno de aquellos seres de los cuentos para niños. “Aunque un niño no debería leer estas cosas, claro está.” Estaba acostada, como si supiera que tenía todo el poder del mundo y toda mi atención sobre ella. Y bien, la tenía, para qué negarlo.

Me tendí sobre ella, separándole con suavidad las piernas para meterme entre ellas. Toda su piel estaba húmeda y suave. “Qué agradable.” Me apoyé sobre uno de mis brazos para evitar que ella aguantara todo mi peso y acaricié su mandíbula con la mano libre. Luego la coloqué en su mejilla y acerqué mis labios hacia ella. La besé con suavidad. Sólo juntando los labios. Lo repetí otra vez. Le presioné con el pulgar la mandíbula para que separara los labios y, esta vez, el beso mejoró. Con la punta de mi lengua humedecía sus labios para luego besarla. Ella captó el ritmo y respondió. “Sí, ahora sí que nos besábamos de verdad.” Mi boca se movía sobre la suya, intentando devorarla. Capturé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él. Volví a besarla. Mikasa tenía sus manos enterradas en mi pelo y me estaba despeinando. Sin poder controlarlo, empecé a frotar todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba esa fricción. Ella dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios. Aproveché el momento para besarla e introducirle mi lengua dentro de su boca. Iba a comérmela. Nadie me lo impediría. Deslicé la mano hasta su oreja para apartarle el pelo. Dejé de besarla en los labios y recorrí su piel con besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo envolví entre mis labios y lo chupé. Lo sujeté con los dientes y tiré suavemente de él. Mi aliento chocó contra su lóbulo humedecido y se le puso la piel de gallina. La besé detrás de la oreja. Fui bajando por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y mordiscos.

Separé mi cuerpo del suyo. La respiración de Mikasa era algo forzada. Tenía los labios más rojos y en sus ojos se leía el deseo. Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Envolví uno de sus senos con mi mano y lo estrujé. Luego lo acaricié y noté su suavidad. Rodeé su pezón entre mi pulgar y mi índice y tiré suavemente de él. Agaché mi cabeza hasta alcanzar su punta con mi boca. Lo lamí, lo bufé y se endureció. Sonreí. El cuerpo de Mikasa era muy obediente. Me lo metí en la boca para lamerlo y tiré otra vez de él succionando con mis labios. Mikasa suspiró con fuerza. Froté mi abdomen contra la intimidad de ella y noté que se sentía lisa. Eso me sorprendió y proseguí mi camino para descubrir aquel misterio. Me aparté de su cuerpo caliente y me senté entre sus piernas. Le cogí las piernas por las rodillas, con sus pies colgando, y las separé hasta que su intimidad quedó exhibida. Tragué duro ante aquella visión. Aquello encendió mi cuerpo, quemándolo por dentro. Ahora entendía por qué la piel de la mocosa se sentía tan lisa. No había ni rastro del vello púbico característico de una mujer. Todo el sexo de ella, rosado y húmedo, estaba despejado.

La miré a los ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada. Y yo demasiado excitado. Sin más preámbulos, incliné mi cara hacia su sexo para ofrecerle placer. Ella me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para impedírmelo, pero no pudo detenerme. Separé con un par de dedos los pliegues de ella y hundí mi cabeza. Estaba húmeda y caliente. Pegué un lametón de abajo a arriba y sentí su sabor salado. Mikasa gimió. Volví a lamerla y ella repitió el ruido. Aquello me complació más de lo que esperaba. Y me excitó. Desplacé ligeramente mi boca hacia arriba para lamer su clítoris. Usando la punta de mi lengua comencé a estimularla. A excitarla. “¡Joder! Quiero ponerla tan caliente como estoy yo.” Las manos de ella se desplazaron de mi rostro a mi pelo y me acarició la cabeza. Yo sacaba y metía mi lengua en un movimiento repetitivo, rozando aquel botón erecto. Ella suspiraba. Su cuerpo se calentaba a mí alrededor. Sus manos empezaban a empujar mi cabeza contra su sexo. Quería más. Acerqué mi mano hacia su vagina, acariciando su entrada con mis dedos. Sin dejar de lamer, introduje el dedo índice en aquella cavidad estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Resbaló hacia dentro sin oposición. Mikasa soltó un jadeo de placer. Le había gustado. Sonreí. Saqué mi dedo índice y lo junté contra el dedo corazón. Luego introducí ambos dedos a la vez. Mikasa respondió con otro jadeo, arqueando un poco su espalda y tirándome del pelo hacia ella. Me encantaban sus reacciones. Me excitaba saber que el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos era gracias a mí. Aceleré el ritmo de mi boca y ella removió las piernas inquieta. Mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi miembro se endurecía. Las yemas de sus dedos empujaban mi cabeza contra su sexo para crear una mayor fricción. Estaba ansiosa. “Yo también estoy ansioso por hundirme entre tus piernas, mocosa.” Con mis dedos busqué aquella zona rugosa dentro de su estrecha cavidad. Un punto de placer dentro de ella. Cuando lo localicé, froté mis dedos contra su pared caliente. Mikasa gimió más alto y levantó sus caderas, ofreciéndose a mí. Sus manos me presionaban contra ella a la vez que mecía sus caderas contra mi rostro. A este paso iba a ahogarme, pero estaba húmeda y dispuesta, y ya no le faltaba mucho para correrse. Sus paredes internas palpitaban alrededor de mis dedos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pero no iba a darle el gusto. En contra de sus deseos, me aparté de ella. Mikasa bufó enfadada porque no le había dado lo que quería. La cubrí con mi cuerpo y me apoyé sobre mis brazos. La miré a los ojos. Estaba encendida.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Ackerman? —pregunté con socarronería. Rocé con la punta de mi erección la humedad que tenía ella entre las piernas. Su flujo mezclado con mi saliva.

—Eres exasperante. —Cogió aire y se reacomodó debajo de mí. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas y me envolvió, sujetándome los hombros con sus manos—. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

No esperé más respuesta por su parte. Me deseaba y me necesitaba. Metí mi mano entre los dos para separarle los labios. Rocé intencionadamente su clítoris y ella separó más las piernas. Metí la punta de mi miembro en su cavidad estrecha y me deslicé de un solo golpe hasta el fondo. Gruñí de puro y duro placer. Mikasa se quejó por la intrusión y me enterró las uñas en los hombros.

—Bruto —me reprendió.

Me retiré ligeramente para volver a entrar. “¡Oh! Por favor, qué gustazo.” Su estrechez me apretaba y me envolvía completamente. Retiré gran parte de mi sexo para entrar con más fuerza. Jadeé. Mikasa me araño la espalda a la vez que arqueaba la suya. Repetí el movimiento para obtener más placer. Un quejido se escapó de entre los labios de ella. Sin embargo no me pidió que fuera más delicado. Volví a introducirme en su interior con vigor, notando el calor que me envolvía. No pude evitarlo: gemí. Enterré los dedos en la tierra para sujetarme y hacerlo más fuerte. Con cada embestida, la chica gemía y se revolvía. No obstante, aquello no era insuficiente. Necesitaba entrar más adentro. Llenarla con todo mi ser. Con las manos manchadas de tierra, le puse sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Mirándola, me relamí los labios. Ella se apretó contra mí. Me retiré casi por completo y me enterré con fuerza en la tierna carne de su sexo. Mikasa se tensó a mi alrededor y jadeó. Yo le mordí el hombro a la vez que destrozaba la tierra con mis manos. Tenía demasiado calor y no podía parar. Empecé a penetrarla con fuerza, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Ella cada vez estaba más húmeda y lo noté porque podía deslizarme con más facilidad. Notaba un cosquilleo en todo el miembro que me instigaba a ir un paso más allá. La oía gemir. Me arañaba la espalda. Me rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas. Sus talones presionaban con fuerza en mi trasero para que me hundiera más y más en ella. Para que la llenara por completo. La embestía con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba palpitante, húmeda y estrecha a mi alrededor. Para mí. Ella jadeaba. Me llamaba. Pedía más. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Más adentro.

Escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos. La cogí por los muslos, levantándola unos centímetros, y la penetré, tal y como su cuerpo me suplicaba. Duro, fuerte y rápido. Mikasa enterró sus manos en la hierba mientras se contraía con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo que tanto ansiaba. Entonces soltó un gemido alto y agudo que fue mi perdición. No debía acabar en su interior. Estaba mal. Pero no pude contenerme. Me sobrevino el orgasmo, liberando toda la tensión acumulada. Mi miembro erecto se contraía con fuerza. Con cada espasmo, notaba el semen caliente saliendo a presión de mi cuerpo para depositarse en el de ella. Jadeé, gemí, gruñí, pero no fui consciente de ello. Con unas últimas estocadas, lo descargué todo en su interior.

Necesitaba aire. Intenté aspirar, pero me costaba. Mi respiración era forzada. Relajé todo mi cuerpo para tumbarme encima de Mikasa. Ella también respiraba de manera agitada. Yo aún tenía la cabeza entre sus pechos. Me sentía cansado y aliviado. Las manos de ella acariciaban mi cabello. Estaba a gusto. De alguna manera, aquella chiquilla me hacía sentir protegido. Y aquello me tranquilizaba. Me sentía vivo en aquellos momentos. Cerré los ojos para descansar sobre el pecho de Mikasa. Y volví a verlos a todos. A todos ellos. El nudo en la garganta que había desaparecido volvió a formarse. Noté cómo se me humedecían los ojos. “Definitivamente, soy imbécil.” Y un murmuro de Mikasa lo rompió todo:

—No fue culpa tuya...

Aquel dolor que había contenido durante tanto tiempo empezó a liberarse en forma de lágrimas silenciosas que iban cayendo desde mis ojos hasta sus pechos. Ella continuaba acariciándome el pelo. Amasándolo. Ofreciéndome consuelo. Por primera vez, llorar no me pareció incorrecto o de débiles.

Unos minutos más tarde, me sequé el rastro húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas. Salí de ella con suavidad, con mi pene ya flácido, y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Había semen y sangre. Tragué saliva. Probablemente era la primera vez que la mocosa se había acostado con un hombre y yo no había tenido miramiento alguno. La había usado para liberarme. Ackerman se incorporó y se frotó suavemente los huesos de la pelvis.

—¿Te... te duele? —pregunté con cierto temor. “Claro que le dolía, idiota.”

—Para ser tan enano pesas bastante. Me has clavado tus huesos durante un buen rato y ahora duele un poco. —Me miró de una manera extraña.

Vi cómo se dirigía al río para asearse. La imité. Una vez limpios, nos vestimos en silencio. Yo era el adulto y tenía que decir algo. Disculparme. Cogí el pijama sucio e hice una bola con él. “Eso estaría bien. Pedirle perdón por hacerle daño. Exacto. Levantaré la vista, la miraré y me disculparé. No es tan difícil.”

—¿Me está escuchando, sargento Levi? —Había un tono de reproche en su voz.

—No. ¿Qué decías?

—Nada. —Suspiró—. Volvamos. —Me cogió de la mano y, como si fuera un niño, me llevó hasta el castillo.

Entramos en el edificio. Ella, al andar, apenas hacía ruido. No se podía decir lo mismo de mí. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Aún me tenía cogido de la mano. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de las mocosas. No obstante, ella no se detuvo y continuó subiendo hasta que llegamos al tercer piso. Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrió la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. La cama estaba deshecha, tal y como la había dejado antes de salir. Ella me dejó en medio del cuarto. Me quitó de las manos la bola de ropa sucia que traía y la lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Volvió a cogerme y me guió hasta la cama. Con un movimiento de la mano, me indicó que me metiera dentro. La obedecí. Me tumbé sobre mi costado, mirándola. Ella me cubrió correctamente y se sentó encima de la almohada. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y subió los pies encima del lecho. Se había sentado y acomodado tan tranquilamente **.** Entonces me tendió una mano. Se la cogí entre las mías. Tenía la mano suave.

—Aunque me llame mocosa, soy lo suficientemente adulta para saber qué ha pasado. No se sienta culpable. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

—Te he usado. —Apreté su mano entre las mías.

—Yo también le he usado. —Se inclinó sobre mi oído para susurrarme—: Y, al fin y al cabo, lo he disfrutado. —Se separó de mí con una sonrisa—. Vamos, duérmase. Me espero. —Me dio un suave apretón.

Cerré los ojos y relajé mi respiración. Unos minutos más tarde, noté que separaba su mano de las mías. Se levantó, me colocó correctamente un mechón del flequillo y susurró:

—Buenas noches, Levi —seguido de un beso en la frente.

La vi marcharse tan silenciosamente como había aparecido. Desplacé mi cuerpo hasta el lugar donde ella había reposado. Estaba caliente. Acerqué mis manos a mi rostro y aspiré. Había dejado su olor. Con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios, noté que el sueño me vencía. Mi último pensamiento fue que... Mikasa... Mikasa olía muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Soy Txelleta y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida :)  
> Nos leemos!  
> Txelleta :3  
> P.D.: Hace tres años que publiqué este fic, así que hemos decidido revisarlo y mejorarlo (básicamente mi beta-reader me obliga TT.TT). Hemos arreglado algunos errores ortográficos (no sé escribir “prenda” xDDD) y mejorado su narración.


	2. Chapter 2

Hundí una de mis espadas de acero endurecido en la nuca de aquel trozo de carne viviente. Después, en paralelo, la otra. Así conseguí mi objetivo: un corte perfecto en su punto débil. Usé la fuerza necesaria para que la herida fuera mortal, pero no tan fuerte que rompiera las espadas. Sangre caliente, junto con una gran cantidad de vapor, manó de la hendidura. Terminado mi trabajo, disparé un gancho y lo clavé en un árbol gigante cercano. El titán cayó muerto en el suelo durante el disparo. "Uno menos." Había dos titanes más a la izquierda y uno lejano a la derecha. Me dirigí primero hacia los dos de la izquierda. Usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, salté de árbol en árbol para llegar hasta ellos. Empecé con el más alto, de unos quince metros. Me enganché a un árbol en su flanco, luego disparé al lado de su nuca y, cuando el gancho me desplazó hasta su lado, lo derribé de un solo golpe. El titán pequeño, de sólo cinco metros, me miraba con una sonrisa inalterable mientras yo realizaba esta maniobra. Entonces, cuando acabé, empezó a perseguirme mientras yo volaba por el aire con la ayuda de mis ganchos, alargando sus brazos con la intención de agarrarme y crujir mis huesos. Me acerqué a él de cara, burlé sus manos, me enganché en su nuca y realicé otro tajo mortal. "Otros dos menos."

Volví sobre mis pasos para encontrar el tercer titán. Unos cientos de metros más adelante se hallaba el gigante, con una altura de unos siete metros. Estaba completamente de espaldas a mí, así que sería fácil acabar con él. Solté gas para acelerar y me enganché de árbol en árbol para alcanzarlo. El sol del atardecer me deslumbraba, pero aún así avancé sin precaución. Dispuse mis espadas para finalizar la tarea de un solo golpe. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, capté un movimiento a mi lado y lo vi. Un titán más pequeño, subido a una rama baja de aquellos árboles gigantes, se había abalanzado contra mí con la boca abierta y dispuesto a devorarme. Disparé el gancho hacia el lado opuesto al titán y presioné el mecanismo del gas, esquivando sus fauces con la maniobra. A pesar de todo, no fui bastante rápido: el ser enorme extendió su mano y logró coger parte del equipo de maniobras. Intenté clavar el gancho libre, pero fallé mi objetivo por muy poco y se clavó en el suelo. Los arneses tiraban de mi cuerpo en sentidos contrarios: una parte hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo. El gancho clavado en el árbol se soltó y comencé a caer, junto al titán, directo al suelo. En la bajada choqué contra una rama que frenó parcialmente mi caída. Oí varios crujidos —uno metálico— y, finalmente, me estampé contra la hierba.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba aturdido. Cuando levanté mi cabeza, todo a mi alrededor se balanceaba. Intenté arrastrarme por la tierra, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Oí las pisadas del titán que me había derribado acercándose. "Mierda, voy a morir aquí." Alguien me levantó por una pierna y mi visión se volvió negra. Oí un chasquido metálico y, después, el ruido que producen las espadas al hundirse en la carne. Unos instantes más tarde, estaba otra vez besando el suelo. "Hoy no es mi día." Pasaron unos segundos o unos minutos y, luego, unos brazos me rodearon para llevarme a las alturas. Yo me aferré a mi salvador para no caer.

Me dejó sentado en una rama, apoyado contra el tronco. Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro. "Corrijo: mi salvadora." Mikasa estaba acuclillada delante de mí, sujetándome por los hombros. Se acercó a mi rostro, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y me limpió la frente llena de tierra mezclada con sangre. Lo hizo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarme más. Pasó el trapo sucio por mi mejilla y volvió a guardarlo.

—Si llego unos segundos más tarde, usted sería comida de titán ahora mismo. —Me colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —bufé molesto. Me mareé y perdí el equilibro. Mikasa me sujetó más fuerte. "Joder, no puedo aguantarme solo ni estando sentado.”

—Entendido, sargento. No se mueva. —Mikasa sonrió muy levemente.

La mocosa empezó a revisar mi estado. Me palpó el torso y los brazos, procurando que no cayera. Luego hizo lo mismo en mis piernas. Mi muslo izquierdo sangraba y, cuando Mikasa encontró la herida, se quitó la capa de la legión y me hizo un torniquete. Después revisó mi equipo. Tocó los botones para activar los pistones y notó que no funcionaban.

—Sargento, su equipo está roto. Voy a quitárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí débilmente. Mikasa me desabrochó el equipo y parte de los arneses. Dejó caer al vacío todo el peso que ya era inútil. Cerré los ojos. Me dolía horrores la cabeza y la pierna. El resto del cuerpo ya no me hacía tanto daño. Aún así, sin equipo de maniobras no iba a sobrevivir. "Probablemente tampoco sea capaz de mantenerme de pie. La mocosa debería abandonarme y volver con el grupo." Miró a un lado: el sol se estaba poniendo. Dentro de una hora sería de noche y, a pesar de que la mayoría de titanes no se movieran sin luz, sería imposible avanzar en la oscuridad sin ningún tipo de luz artificial.

—Hay que irse, sargento. —Se giró dándome la espalda—. Suba a mi espalda y atraparemos a los demás. No deben estar muy lejos.

—Soy un estorbo, mocosa. Lárgate tú sola.

Mikasa suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta, cogió ambas pistolas con una mano y con la otra me agarró a mi por la cintura, ignorando mi orden. Clavó un gancho y saltó conmigo en brazos. "Qué desobediente puede llegar a ser Mikasa. Hace lo que le da la gana." La abracé e intenté que mis piernas no estorbaran mucho, dejándolas colgando entre las suyas para permitirle mayor libertad en los movimientos. Sin embargo, fue difícil para ella avanzar cargando conmigo, por lo que cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro ya era demasiado tarde. Mikasa se paró en una rama cercana, me dejó sentado y, sin soltarme, observó a lo lejos. Ni rastro del resto de la legión. Tampoco había caballos. "Se han largado." La mocosa cogió la pistola de bengalas y lanzó una humareda verde. Yo fui más realista con la situación: era muy complicado que alguien viera la señal por encima de aquel bosque de árboles gigantes.

—Si te das prisa y sigues todo recto, tal vez puedas alcanzarlos. —"Sobrevive, mocosa. Hazme caso."

—Siento comunicarle, sargento, que, aún teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño, pesa demasiado como para que podamos atraparlos.

—Irás sola —ordené secamente.

—¡No!

—¿Es que eres idiota, mocosa de mierda? ¡Lárgate de una puta vez!

—¡No! —me miró a los ojos decidida—. Si usted muere, Eren también. La policía militar dirá que no hay otra persona que sea capaz de controlarlo y lo matarán. No voy a dejar que Eren muera.

—Si yo muero, tú eres eres el relevo que se hará cargo de la tutela de Eren. Erwin tiene un informe que así lo dice. —Hacía un año que yo mismo lo había redactado. Mikasa era realmente competente en matar titanes—. Así que ya no hay razones. Lárgate. —La fulminé con la mirada y aquello pareció funcionar.

La mocosa agachó la cabeza y luego miró hacia otro lado. Toqueteó la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a enfrentar su mirada con la mía.

—No tengo suficiente gas para alcanzarlos. Me quedo.

—Ackerman —cerré los puños de frustración. "¿Por qué coño es tan terca?"—, hazme caso por una puñetera vez en tu vida y lárga...

—No me iré sin usted —me interrumpió Mikasa—. No pienso abandonarle, ¿de acuerdo? Si quiere serme útil, piense en un plan factible que nos saque a los dos vivos de aquí. —Miró al cielo. Cada minuto que pasaba, el sol se escondía más—. Y piense rápido. Se nos acaban el tiempo.

—Mocosa...

—Deje de discutir. No me hará cambiar de opinión —me cogió la cara con ambas manos mirándome directamente a los ojos—. No te abandonaré, Levi.

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de los míos y, por un momento, creí que me besaría. Los recuerdos de la noche que pasé con Mikasa afloraron en mi mente. La vi claramente tumbada con su cuerpo desnudo, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda mientras yo salía y entraba en su cuerpo. "Ahora no es el momento, Levi. Concéntrate." Volví a la realidad cuando ella me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Después se apartó.

Si nos quedábamos aquí durante toda la noche, nos levantaríamos a la mañana siguiente sin agua ni comida. Agotados, nuestra marcha sería lenta y, si encontrábamos a un titán, ya no tendríamos fuerzas para luchar. Había más probabilidades de sobrevivir si nos dirigíamos a algún refugio con suministros. "Hacia el sudeste, a unos 20 minutos de aquí, hay una casa pequeña habilitada para la legión." O eso creía recordar. Esa pequeña casa estaba preparada para acoger grupos reducidos de exploradores. "Tal vez haya agua, comida y algo de gas para Mikasa." Miré a la chica.

—Mocosa —ella centró toda su atención en mí—, vamos hacia allí —señalé al sudeste—. Después de salir del bosque, a unos minutos a pie, hay un refugio.

Mikasa asintió, me dio la espalda, se acuclilló y me indicó que me subiera. La pierna todavía me dolía y aún no había recuperado mi sentido del equilibrio completamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, por encima del equipo de maniobras. Mikasa se aseguró que mi cuerpo no obstruía la salida de los ganchos y saltó. Esta vez se desplazaba con más agilidad que antes. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro. Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor agradable. "Se está muy bien aquí." Aspiré y el olor de la mocosa inundó mis fosas nasales. Era suave, dulzón y picante. Volví a respirar profundamente y me llené los pulmones de su perfume. Aunque me desagradó la idea de que aquel olor proviniera de su sudor, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello para captar más de su esencia.

Llegamos al límite del bosque y Mikasa buscó con la mirada. No encontró nada, pero luego avanzó hacia el sud durante unos minutos y, por fin, divisó una pequeña cabaña. 

—¿Es aquella? —preguntó, señalando con el índice.

—Sí. —"Tendrá que descender y caminar un buen rato a pie en terreno abierto. Si un titán nos ve, nos matará"—. Espera, no bajes aún. —Mikasa me miró por encima de su hombro y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca—. Si nos encontramos con un titán allí abajo, no dudes en dejarme tirado y salvar el pellejo, ¿de acuerdo, mocosa?

—No sea dramático, sargento. Podemos esperar hasta la noche, cuando los titanes estén dormidos.

—No —negué rotundamente—. Será más seguro avanzar ahora. El terreno es bastante llano y no parece haber ningún titán a la vista. Por la noche, en cambio, podría aparecer un titán excéntrico que esté activo y la probabilidad de sobrevivir en la oscuridad será completamente nula.

—Entendido, sargento. De todos modos, no voy a dejarlo tirado. Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

—Piensa un poco, mocosa. Si morimos los dos, Eren muere. Tienes que dejarme y salir corriendo. —La miré y vi cómo fruncía el entrecejo. "No le gusta la idea"—. Es una orden, Ackerman.

Mikasa suspiró y comenzó el descenso. Cuando tocó el suelo, guardó las empuñaduras del equipo y, ahora con los brazos libres, me agarró con fuerza por las piernas. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún titán y empezó el largo camino hasta la cabaña. El sol no iluminaría mucho más tiempo. "Sería mejor llegar con un poco de luz." El paso de Mikasa era firme, calmado, seguro y constante. "Espero que no haya ninguna sorpresa desagradable dentro la casa." Estaba cansado. "Habrá suciedad." Sentía mis parpados pesados. El olor de la mocosa me envolvía y la tenue luz del atardecer no ayudó a mantenerme despierto. A pesar de que podía morir en cualquier momento, dejé que el sueño me venciera.

(...)

Me desperté tumbado en una cama boca arriba y tapado con mi capa verde de la legión. En la habitación había una mesa redonda repleta de objetos —con una pequeña vela encendida en el centro—, un par de sillas, una chimenea y un armario. Hacía un frío de mil demonios. Recordé que nos dirigíamos hacia un refugio con la mocosa antes de que perdiera la conciencia... “¿Dónde está Mikasa ahora?" Me incorporé súbitamente e intenté levantarme. Un dolor agudo golpeó mi muslo izquierdo y tuve que volver a sentarme. Aún tenía la pierna vendada con la capa de la mocosa. Entonces, se abrió la puerta y entró Mikasa con un cubo lleno de agua, toallas y leña. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

—Vuélvase a tumbar —me ordenó.

Dejó la leña al lado de la chimenea y el resto de su carga encima de la mesa. Luego se acercó a mí. Me cogió por los pies y me ayudó a recostarme.

La mocosa me había quitado las botas, los arneses, la chaqueta y el pañuelo mientras yo estaba dormido. Me apartó el pelo de la frente y me miró con cierta preocupación en los ojos.

—Tengo que limpiarle, coserle y vendarle la pierna —dijo—. Dolerá un poquito. ¿Lo soportará, verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y Mikasa se levantó para recoger el material que necesitaría para la operación: el cubo de agua, un botiquín y una botella de vino. Se sentó en el borde la cama y empezó a quitarme la capa manchada de sangre. La tiró a un lado sin mucha consideración. Se acercó a la cremallera del pantalón para desabrocharlo y tuve que detenerla con la mano en un momento de pudor.

—Sargento Levi —dijo con un suspiro mientras me retiraba la mano—, sólo voy a quitarle los pantalones. La ropa interior se la dejaré puesta. Además —me miró con una sonrisa divertida—, ya le he visto desnudo. ¿O no se acuerda?

"Sí, sí que lo recuerdo, mocosa." Me acordaba muy bien de esa noche del pasado mes, de la suavidad de su piel, de su respiración agitada, de sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros, de la calidez de su interior, de sus jadeos, de cómo arqueaba su espalda para recibirme más adentro y de cómo se corrió con satisfacción entre mis brazos. "Claro que lo recuerdo. Para no recor..."

—¡Joder! —grité.

Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi muslo que me devolvió a la realidad. Mientras yo estaba divagando, Mikasa no había perdido el tiempo: había limpiado la herida con agua y un poco de vino y ya había empezado a suturarla.

—Lo siento. —Me miró con aire de disculpa—. No tardaré mucho. Se lo prometo. —Reparó en mi entrepierna abultada y arqueó una ceja—. Parece que está contento, sargento. ¿Le gusta que lo maltrate?

—Cállate. —Noté cómo me enrojecía. "Mierda de muchacha estúpida"—. Es por tu culpa.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo riéndose.

Continuó con la tortura, pero ahora era más delicada. Cuando terminó de coser, puso un extracto de aloe vera encima de la herida y luego vendó mi muslo. Se levantó, se acercó a mí, se sentó otra vez en la cama y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me apartó el cabello de la frente con una mano y cogió otro trapo limpio para limpiarme la sangre. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Observé su piel suave, delicada y pálida. La mocosa tenía unas facciones agradables a la vista: un rostro ovalado, unos ojos rasgados, una nariz pequeña y unos labios delgados. Además, continuaba oliendo muy bien. "Jodidamente tentador."

Mikasa me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y, después, empezó a buscar cortes entre mi cabello. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y restregué levemente mi cara contra sus pechos. "Blanditos." La mocosa detuvo su tarea y la oí murmurar:

—Pervertido.

Aún así, no se separó de mí. Sentí cómo pasaba el paño por mi cabeza, continuando con su trabajo. Un minuto más tarde, oí cómo lanzaba el trapo dentro del cubo. Después me abrazó. Me acariciaba suavemente la espalda por encima de la camisa. Depositó un beso en mi frente, en donde nacía mi pelo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. "Hace frío." Yo la abracé más fuerte.

—Si me suelta —empezó la mocosa sin dejar de acariciarme—, podré encender la chimenea. Así estaremos más calientes.

La liberé de mala gana. Mikasa deshizo la cama, me tumbé y ella me arropó con las sábanas. Me acurruqué y la observé mientras trabajaba. Tiró leña dentro del hogar, encendió una rama con la ayuda de la vela y la metió dentro, junto con más ramas, para prender la leña. Estando en cuclillas, removió un poco los troncos, dejó que el fuego respirase y, poco a poco, una luz cálida y un suave calor inundaron la habitación.

—He encontrado un poco de comida enlatada y he traído agua fresca del pozo que hay aquí cerca. También había un manzano, así que tenemos postre. —Mikasa miraba hipnotizada el fuego—. Además, he encontrado aloe vera y menta. Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle una infusión. Debería tomársela para aliviar el dolor —me miró y se levantó—. Voy a buscarla. Ahora vuelvo.

Hizo un par de viajes y descargó, cada vez, lo que traía sobre la mesa de la habitación. La llenó de latas, cubiertos, un par de platos, dos vasos, manzanas y, por último, la infusión. "Estará asquerosa." Mikasa se sentó en una silla y empezó a pelar un par de manzanas. Luego abrió unas cuantas latas y las olisqueó. No hizo ninguna mueca, así que supuse que la comida estaba en buen estado. Virtió en un plato una sopa de tomate —o eso parecía— y le añadió trozos de zanahoria y setas por encima. De otra lata, salió un trozo de carne, parecía pollo. "¿Quién coño envasa una gallina en una lata?" Mikasa se levantó y me ayudó otra vez a incorporarme. Me colocó cojines detrás de la espalda y quedé apoyado en la pared, con las piernas cubiertas por las sábanas hasta la cintura. Después, con la sopa de tomate en la mano, se sentó a mi lado y procedió a alimentarme. Arrugué el ceño ante el mal aspecto del plato, pero abrí la boca. "Bien. Está frío y no tiene mucho sabor. Supongo que tengo que agradecer que no sea asqueroso." Tragué aquel mejunje y, en ese momento, me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

—¿Es muy asqueroso? —Mikasa preparó otra cucharada—. ¿Puedo probar? —preguntó acercándose la cuchara a la boca.

—Adelante. No creo que te mueras. —Vi cómo se introducía el cubierto en la boca.

—Bueno —dijo después de masticar—, lo dejaremos en que... no está podrido. —Preparó otra cucharada y me la acercó —. ¿Le parece bien mi puntuación?

—Sí. —Comí aquella sopa fría y sin gusto—. Hasta yo puedo cocinar mejor —"Y eso que todo me sale quemado, salado o poco cocinado."

—Por una vez —Mikasa ingirió otra cucharada— le doy la razón. —Me sonrió mientras me daba de comer—. Le traigo la infusión, ¿de acuerdo?

Tal y como había predicho, el brebaje de hierbas estaba asqueroso. Con ayuda de la sopa, insípida y fría, conseguí beberlo todo. Tenía hambre y me dolía la pierna. Más tarde ambos devoramos el pollo enlatado. Estaba helado y parecía de goma. Por suerte, luego comimos las manzanas, que fueron lo mejor de toda la comida. Eran un poco dulces y tenían una textura firme y ligeramente jugosa.

Me sentí mejor con el estómago lleno y el efecto de las hierbas calmando el dolor. Volví a recostarme mientras la mocosa se llevaba los utensilios de la habitación. Regresó con otro cubo de agua, que dejó cerca del hogar, y removió el fuego. Entonces, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta de la legión, su bufanda roja, las botas y los arneses, y los fue depositando encima de una silla. Después se arrodilló delante de la chimenea, metió un trapo en el cubo de agua y lo escurrió. Se quitó la camiseta, quedando su torso vestido únicamente por el sujetador de color claro, y se pasó el paño húmedo por la piel. La luz del fuego jugaba con la piel de Mikasa. La hacía más apetecible de lo que ya era. Yo reaccioné igual que un mocoso de quince años: excitándome. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando se estaba frotando el brazo. Mikasa dejó de lavarse, apoyó su barbilla en la mano y arqueó una ceja.

—Es un pervertido, sargento Levi. —Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Calla y sigue —"Yo no le he pedido que se desnudara delante de mí, pero si parara ahora sería una crueldad."

Mikasa, con una sonrisa en los labios, continuó con la labor. Metió el trapo en el agua, lo escurrió y lo fue pasando por su piel. Me volteé sobre un costado para observarla mejor. Aquel movimiento me provocó un pinchazo de dolor en la pierna. "Joder, duele. Mañana no me habré recuperado." Miré a la mocosa. Se estaba quitando los pantalones. "Probablemente Mikasa sea la última persona que vea con vida." Sólo había un equipo de maniobras tridimensional y mañana por la mañana los titanes despertarán. Ella tendrá que marcharse sin mí y me quedaré solo. "Voy a morir devorado.” Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Sentí cómo la boca de mi estómago se cerraba y el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho. Cogí aire de manera forzada.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —Mikasa estaba delante de mí, en ropa interior, tocándome el brazo.

—Sí. —Tragué con fuerza. "Hay algo que me da más pánico que mi muerte." La miré y la tomé por la nuca, acercándola a mí—. Prométeme una sola cosa: mañana, bien temprano, saldrás por esa puerta y sobrevivirás.

—Se lo prometo. —Me acarició la mejilla a la vez que me miraba con ternura. Me besó con suavidad en la frente—. Mañana saldremos de aquí.

—No, mocosa. ¡Tú saldrás de aquí! —Si Mikasa moría, nada tendría sentido.

—Parece que no me escucha cuando hablo, sargento. —La mocosa se acercó y me besó suavemente los labios. Entonces, siguió hablando, pero adoptó un tono más íntimo hacia mí—. Dije que no te abandonaría —su frente estaba pegada a la mía y su aliento chocaba contra mis labios—, y no voy a hacerlo. Además —su mirada gris me dejó sin aliento—, me duele que subestimes mis habilidades, Levi. —Levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama conmigo. Me abrazó y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Mikasa emitía un calor reconfortante—. Todo saldrá bien. —Me mimaba igual que a un mocoso.

Escondí mi cara justo encima de su escote y enrosqué mis piernas con las suyas, procurando no hacerme daño en la herida. Pasé un brazo por encima de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Con la mano restante, jugueteé con el borde del sujetador de la mocosa. Bajé la cabeza y deposité unos cuantos besos por su pecho. No sabía por qué Mikasa me permitía tocarla tan descaradamente. Cualquier otra chica de su edad me habría apartado y gritado, pero ella se mantenía tan firme como siempre. Rodeé su pecho con mi mano y lo acaricié. Era suave, blandito y cabía perfectamente en mi mano. Mientras tanto, Mikasa me estaba amansando el cabello.

—Yo... —Mikasa me estrechó contra sí— Yo también tengo miedo, Levi. Miedo de no volver con los demás. Miedo de que mis amigos hayan muerto. —Mikasa se separó de mí un poco, se deslizó hacia abajo y nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura—. Miedo de perderte a ti. —Me acarició la mejilla—. Tengo miedo de que mañana no salgamos ambos vivos. —Esta vez fue ella quien buscó consuelo contra mi pecho. Se abrazó a mí como si yo fuera su salvación—. Tengo miedo porque soy humana y hay personas que quiero proteger. Me da pánico perderlas. —Ahora fue Mikasa quien depositó varios besos en mis pectorales, por encima de mi camisa—. Tú también eres humano, Levi. —Sus manos trazaban círculos en mi torso, resiguiendo una cicatriz antigua—. Tú lo has visto más veces que yo: el terror grabado en las caras de los cuerpos sin vida. Pero eso no te impide salir fuera y luchar contra los titanes. A mí tampoco me lo impide. —Dio pequeños lametones en mi cuello, igual que un cachorro—. ¿Sabes qué? Los soldados de la legión me han puesto el sobrenombre de la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad —dijo con un tono grave, imitando con sorna una voz de hombre—. Al principio me enfadé, porque era el mismo título que te dieron a ti. —Mikasa me obligó a tumbarme y ella se posicionó encima de mí, apoyándose en sus codos—. Ser comparada contigo me disgustaba. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos. —Me tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos—. Por eso te comprendo, Levi.

"¡Un momento! ¡Frena! ¿Cuándo la mocosa ha madurado tanto? ¿Cuándo ha cambiado...? ¡Joder, qué bien besa!" Movía sus labios encima de los míos, sacando la punta de la lengua para humedecerlos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, abrió más la boca y nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Mis manos fueron a parar a su trasero, el cual agarré y presioné contra mi entrepierna, que estaba despertando rápidamente. Intenté pensar en lo que dijo al final, pero su lengua traviesa me desconcentraba. Se separó de mi boca y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello. "Ella ha dicho que somos parecidos." Los labios de Mikasa llegaron a mi oreja. "Yo he buscado el calor de otro ser humano porque quería sentirme protegido, porque tenía miedo." Capturó mi lóbulo, lo chupó y lo mordió. Luego bufó. Arqueé mis caderas al sentir una corriente eléctrica bajar por mi espalda. "Mikasa y yo somos parecidos. Ella también tiene miedo." Mikasa resiguió el contorno de mi oreja con la punta de su lengua. Me excitó. "Mikasa busca lo mismo que yo: otro ser humano que la apoye."

—Levi —me susurró al oído. "Nunca antes mi nombre había sonado tan bien"—, no dejaré que pases frío. —Su voz sonó a promesa y una de sus manos bajó por mi pecho y acarició mi miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

La miré a los ojos. Tenían un reflejo de decisión y deseo. Mikasa comenzó desabrochar mi camisa. "¿Qué hace un hombre adulto cuando una muchacha demasiado deseable se mete medio desnuda en su cama?" Ella, sin esperar a mi respuesta, fue deslizándose por mis pectorales, ahora expuestos, dejando una fila de besos y lametones. "Seguro que no la rechaza", me respondí. Llegó al borde de mi ropa interior, con el dedo índice bajó ligeramente la goma elástica de un costado y lamió la piel ahora descubierta. Mi miembro saltó exigiendo atención. "Es una provocadora." Mikasa presionó sus labios contra mi pene aún cubierto. Después descubrió el otro costado y mordió mi hueso pélvico. Mi sexo palpitó y comenzó a lubricar. Gruñí necesitado mientras la miraba.

—¿Ocurre algo, sargento Levi? —preguntó con socarronería. "Era la misma frase que usé para provocarla antes de penetrarla la primera vez." Pasó su palma abierta por encima de mi entrepierna.

—Eres exasperante —solté. "Era lo que ella me había dicho"—. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

—Pues —Mikasa deslizó la ropa interior por mis piernas— voy a recompensarle por esa gran... —se relamió los labios— memoria. —Acarició con sus dedos mi erección y supe que no se estaba refiriendo a mi capacidad de recordar.

Mikasa toqueteó mi miembro con sus dedos. Parecía indecisa. Le cogí la mano y le cerré los dedos alrededor de mi pene. Después realicé un vaivén de subida y bajada sobre su mano, dándome placer. "Qué gusto." Cuando sentí que la mocosa lo había captado, dejé que me masturbase ella sola. "Eso es, mocosa. Sigue así." Mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi miembro se endurecía bajo la atención de Mikasa. Una gota de lubricante salió de mi punta.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo lamerlo? —preguntó titubeante—. A mí me gustó mucho cuando me lo hiciste con la boca.

—Sí. —"Joder, claro que puedes, Mikasa"—. Lame, chupa, babea, métetelo en la boca y todo lo que se te ocurra. —La vi sonreír—. Pero no muerdas. Nada de usar los dientes, ¿sí? —Me apoyé sobre mis codos. Por nada del mundo iba a perderme el espectáculo.

—Nada de dientes. —Se colocó un lado del cabello detrás de la oreja para que no estorbara.

Sujetó mi miembro con la mano y rozó el glande con la punta de su lengua. Notó el gusto salado de mi lubricante y se apartó por la impresión. Luego, con más decisión, lamió mi pene de arriba a abajo. Acercó sus labios y depositó varios besos en el extremo. Mi sexo se movió inquieto y a Mikasa le hizo gracia esa reacción. Empezó a juguetear con mi pene: lo besaba y luego se apartaba al verlo saltar. Mientras, yo me moría de impaciencia. Resoplé y ella dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta. Comenzó a masturbarme con la mano a la vez que iba lamiendo. Mi cuerpo se calentaba y empecé a jadear. Mikasa me miró provocativamente a los ojos, colocó sus labios en el glande y los deslizó hacia abajo, engulléndome. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos de placer. Su boca estaba cálida y húmeda. Subió la cabeza sin sacarse mi miembro de la boca y volvió a descender. Entonces, comenzó a coordinar el movimiento de la boca con el de la mano. "Por favor, esto es el jodido paraíso." Me relamí los labios. Mikasa empezó a producir ruidos obscenos mientras mantenía mi pene dentro de su boca y eso me volvió loco de excitación. Coloqué mi mano encima de su cabeza para acariciarle el suave cabello negro. Mikasa continuó dándome placer con fervor. Notaba un cosquilleo a lo largo de todo el miembro y cómo, con cada subida y bajada, se iba concentrando en la punta. Mi pene palpitaba y yo sentía la liberación cada vez más cerca. "Me encantaría correrme dentro de su boca, o en su rostro y ver esa bonita cara manchada con mi semen." Me endurecí aún más al imaginar esa escena en mi cabeza. Pero había un lugar que me excitaba aún más: su entrepierna. Quería enterrarme en ella y llenarla. Mikasa bajó su cabeza una vez más, jadeé de placer y casi llego al punto de no retorno y termino en esa preciosa boquita. Le aparté la cara suavemente con mi mano antes de que eso sucediera.

Mikasa, comprendiendo la situación, trepó por mi cuerpo. Se tumbó encima de mí, se apoyó sobre sus codos y me besó suavemente, sólo con los labios. Pero yo iba demasiado excitado para un beso casto, así que la rodeé con mis brazos, separé mis labios y hundí mi lengua en su boca. La tenía caliente, llena de saliva y un poco salada. La mocosa se restregó contra mí, también necesitada de placer. Subí las manos por su espalda y noté que aún llevaba la ropa interior. Puse remedio a aquella inconsistencia rápidamente: un solo click y me deshice del sujetador. Mikasa se separó de mí y se sacó las braguitas, tirándolas sin mucha contemplación. Luego me ayudó a quitarme la camisa desabrochada que aún llevaba puesta. Al fin, nuestros cuerpos se tocaron sin ningún impedimento.

Mikasa se sentó a horcajadas encima de mis caderas. Separó sus labios vaginales con una mano y colocó, con la otra, el tronco de mi miembro entre ellos, con mi punta tocando su clítoris. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, frotando su vulva húmeda contra el tronco de mi pene. Aquel vaivén era delicioso. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y la insté a frotarse con más ímpetu. Mikasa se lamió el labio inferior y luego se lo mordió. Tenía los ojos encendidos por el deseo. La mocosa estaba disfrutando del roce. Bajó su cabeza para besarme y nos devoramos el uno al otro. Nuestras lenguas se enlazaban, se chocaban y se frotaban como nuestros sexos. Fue increíble sentir toda la vulva lubricada y caliente de ella deslizarse sobre mi falo. Mikasa encorvó la espalda con un gemido. Aquel sonido encendió todo mi cuerpo. Me miró y se relamió los labios. Me excitó de sobremanera el movimiento de su lengua. Elevó sus caderas y pude sentir el aire frío acariciando mi entrepierna. Su mano agarró mi miembro y colocó la punta justo en su entrada. Buscó mi mirada, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se empaló de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos al unísono y arqueé mis caderas para llenarla aún más. Su vagina estaba estrecha, húmeda y caliente. Aquello era el cielo. La chica apoyó una de sus manos en mi estómago y comenzó a moverse de manera vacilante de arriba a abajo, sin sacarla ni meterla demasiado. Le coloqué las manos en las caderas para ayudarla en su movimiento. A cada vaivén, Mikasa subía un poco más y luego bajaba con más rapidez, soltando pequeños suspiros de placer. Su mano libre rodeó uno de sus pechos y lo apretó en el mismo momento en que se penetraba con mi falo. Subió las caderas mientras se retorcía el pezón con el dedo índice y mediano. Gimió y volvió a descender. Su comportamiento impúdico provocó un deseo incontrolable en mi interior.

Agarré a Mikasa por los hombros y la empujé encima de mí. Ahora sus pechos estaban aplastados contra mi torso, su cara quedaba justo delante de la mía y se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Doblé mis rodillas, salí hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro, tomé impulso y me introduje de un solo golpe en su interior. Mikasa jadeó y me clavó las uñas en los hombros. Busqué sus dulces labios mientras la penetraba con fuerza. La muchacha gimió a medio beso, expulsando su aliento contra mi cara. Empecé a embestirla con dureza y rapidez, pero a un ritmo constante. Mi boca devoraba la suya y mis manos apretaban con energía sus nalgas. Notaba como mi cuerpo se calentaba y aquel cosquilleo de placer se concentraba en la punta de mi miembro con cada penetración. Las paredes de la mocosa palpitaban a mi alrededor. Ella estaba cada vez más lubricada. Mikasa separó su cara de la mía y me llamó entre gemidos.

Aquello me enloqueció. Forcé a la mocosa a que me siguiera el ritmo para llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Sentía mi liberación cerca y a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho. Estábamos encendidos, envueltos en las oleadas de placer. Mikasa arqueó su espalda, rasgó mi piel hasta dejarla roja y gimió bien alto. Sus paredes palpitaron con fuerza mientras se corría. Yo fui incapaz de aguantar más. Liberé en un orgasmo toda la tensión acumulada cuando aún el interior de Mikasa me estrujaba. Mi semen salió disparado hacia el interior de ella, llenándola.

Mikasa se tumbó completamente agotada encima de mí. Con un buen juego de pies, consiguió recuperar las mantas y taparnos con ellas. Acaricié su espalda con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos. Al igual que ella, estaba extenuado. Sentía la respiración de Mikasa chocar contra mi cuello. Acarició delicadamente mi cuello con su nariz y luego depositó unos cuantos besos. No dijimos nada. Sólo disfrutábamos de la agradable sensación que nos invadía.

Pasados unos minutos, mi cuerpo herido y agotado comenzó a quejarse. Me dolía el muslo izquierdo, las caderas, la espalda, la cabeza y hasta un poco los brazos. "¿A quién coño se le ocurre ponerse a follar estando herido? Sólo a ti, Levi, sólo a ti", pensé como regañándome. Después miré a Mikasa. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, los ojos cerrados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas, los labios rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara de paz absoluta. Sonreí lánguidamente. "Para qué negarlo, con semejante tentación, volvería a hacerlo."

Besé la frente de la muchacha. Mikasa abrió los ojos, enturbiados por el sueño. Se incorporó y se acostó a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y colocó una de sus piernas por encima de las mías. Usé la mano que me quedaba detrás de ella para acariciarle la parte inferior de la espalda. Ella trazó círculos con su dedo índice en mi pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella con un tono bajo.

—Tsk. Ni que me hubiera metido la hostia de mi vida y tuviera el cuerpo medio destrozado —contesté sarcásticamente—. Dame cinco minutos y echamos otra ronda. —Acaricié la piel suave de su cintura.

—Ya. —Oí la risa suave de Mikasa—. Siento decepcionarle, pero no estoy acostumbrada a un entrenamiento tan duro. —Mikasa me miró a los ojos —. Estoy agotada.

—Los mocosos de hoy en día no aguantáis nada —dije siguiéndole el juego.

—Tiene toda la razón, sargento Levi. —Se incorporó y colocó su cara enfrente la mía. Acarició mi mejilla con su mano—. Cuando volvamos, tendrá que entrenarme más duramente y más seguido. —Apretó sus pechos contra mi torso, dándome a entender a qué clase de "entrenamiento" se refería—. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que aprender a usar la espada satisfactoriamente. Está de acuerdo en eso, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva. La mocosa acababa de sorprenderme.

—Mikasa, ¿cuándo has crecido?

Ella  se rió con ganas. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a su posición inicial, otra vez apoyada contra mi pecho.

—Hace dos años que nos conocimos. Es lógico que haya cambiado. —Frotó su mejilla contra mí—. Me gusta que me llame Mikasa. Más que mocosa —dijo, seguido de un bostezo.

—Anda, duérmete. No servirás de nada mañana si no estàs descansada.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

Se acurrucó mejor contra mi cuerpo y, después de unos minutos, su respiración se volvió pausada y regular. Se había dormido. Seguí acariciándola. Intenté mantenerme despierto tanto como pude para aprovechar aquel momento, pero el agotamiento iba ganando terreno a medida que pasaban los minutos. Apoyé mi barbilla en la cabeza de Mikasa y cerré los ojos. "Buenas noches, Mikasa" contesté al aire. Juraría que noté cómo la cara de la mocosa formaba una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado del fic!  
> Primero de todo, gracias a todos aquellos que habéis escrito algún review o puesto el fic favorito o follow ^^ Personalmente (e imagino que a todos los autores les pasa), anima mucho saber que lo que escribes gusta a más gente .  
> Yo me lo he pasado realmente bien escribiéndolo y retocando las cosas que no cuadraban xD (y haciéndole cosas sucias a Levi *^*)  
> Y cómo ya sabréis, cualquier opinión será bien recibida. La espero!  
> Nos leemos!  
> Txelleta :3


End file.
